


His Secret

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: August Man, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Pantie kink, Panties, Photo Shoots, Pink Panties, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: May discovers Seb's secret but she takes it better than he ever expected she would have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliette591](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette591/gifts).



> Hope this lives up to your expectations.

“So many wardrobe changes.” Sebastian stood behind the dressing screen, pulling down yet another pair of pants. He’d been in at least 4 different outfits for this shoot.  
“Last one, I promise, Sebastian.” He stepped out from behind the screen and she couldn’t help but stare at the way the soft black shirt hugged his body. The dark jeans clung to his thighs. She could definitely tell he’d bulked up and kept the muscle mass. He chuckled. “Shit, sorry, Seb.”  
“No, no, that look made this ALL worthwhile.”  
She blushed fiercely and turned to the clothing rack. “Fuck, forget it happened, ok? I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” May had worked with Sebastian before on several shoots. She was the go between for her boss, the stylist that his agent employed for magazines and events.  
“It’s ok, really.” She handed him the tan leather jacket. He made sure to brush his fingers along her hand as he did so. Their lighthearted flirting earlier made her cringe now. “I’ll be right back.”  
“I’ll be right here.” He stepped out of the dressing room, leaving her alone with the changes of clothes. “Wishing the ground would swallow me whole. Shit.” She began to clean everything up, rehanging clothes and putting them in the garment bags. She watched him and the photographer out on the fire escape. He made looking smoldering sexy look so effortless.  
Sighing to herself, she moved behind the screen, pulling her attention back to her job. And not the man who happened to glance at the window as she turned away. He’d been watching her on and off the whole shoot. They’d flirted harmlessly at the beginning, getting a good feel for each other right away. It helped with the exhausting wardrobe changes.  
Her brow furrowed. She plucked up a pair of petal pink lacy panties that were amid the clothes in the back. Where had they come from? She didn’t remember them being in the clothes. Maybe they’d gotten put in by mistake. She laid them on the chair as a reminder to come back for them.  
Sebastian pushed in the door as she came from around the screen. He had a curious look on his face. “Figured I’d get a head start on the clean up so I’m not here forever.” He nodded and headed behind the screen to change. “All done?”  
“Yea, finally. I think I’ve worn more clothes today than I do in a month.”  
She laughed. “Let me know when you’re decent so I can grab the rest of the clothes.”  
“Sure thing, in a hurry tonight?” She didn’t have to worry about makeup. The artist had taken care of that. Nor hair, again the hair stylist had taken care of that. She just had to pack everything up for the stylist.  
May laughed as she folded the soft tee he had just taken off and thrown over the top of the screen. “No, nothing waiting for me tonight but Netflix and a bottle of wine. Maybe a hot bath and Chinese takeout.”   
“Sounds pretty good to me.” She’d had everything packed up except the last week things behind the screen. She had zipped up one of the bags when he finally called her name. “May, I’m decent.”  
She stepped around the screen and bit her lip. Sure, decent. Sure, Seb. She couldn’t avert her eyes from the way his abdominal muscles moved as he pulled his own tee shirt down over his head. His amused giggle brought her attention back to his face.  
“Mother fuck, I’m so sorry, Seb.” She shook her head as she began picking up the last of the clothing. “I’m acting like some thirsty fangirl with no chill.”  
He hummed and shrugged. “I don’t mind.”  
She looked at the chair and around on the floor. “Hey, there was a pair of panties back here. Pink and lacy.”  
“Yours?” Her head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. His cheeky smirk faded into laughter at her reaction. “Sorry, May.”  
She cleared her throat. “No, I think they got put in by mistake. And I set them on the chair. But they’re gone now. You didn’t see them, did you?”  
She looked genuinely distressed and he felt bad for his ribbing of her. He sighed. “May, how long have we known each other?”  
“A few years, why?”  
He ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “There’s something I – Look, I know you’re upset about this and it’s the only reason I’m telling you, but can you please keep it a secret? People just don’t understand.”  
May bit her lip again and sunk to the chair. “You’re gay, aren’t you? Like not even bi.”  
“What?” Sebastian laughed but it did nothing to ease her distress. “No, no, I’m not coming out to you. But in case you’re wondering, I am straight and I have experimented with men before. And I’m not opposed to it again. But that’s not what I was going to tell you.” He carded his fingers through his hair as her confusion grew, her brow pinching in the center. “Maybe it would be easier if I showed you.”  
Sebastian stood in front of her. “Show me what?”  
He hushed her and laid a finger against her parted lips. Her heart thumped. She pressed her thighs together and stifled a whimper before it betrayed her. Did he have any idea what this was doing her? Hell, she needed those panties to change into from hers; they were so wet right now. He raised an eyebrow at her blush and the sharp intake of breath.  
Sebastian swallowed and dropped both hands to his waistband. “I’ve never shown anyone that I’m not involved with. This is a first. I’m trusting you to keep my secret, May.” Her gaze dropped from his intense blue eyes to his crotch right in front of her. She pressed her thighs together at the slight bulge there. He was nervous but excited. And the longer she looked at his dick, the more excited he became and the less nervous he became. He tugged the sweatpants down from his waist, off his hip, revealing the missing panties…and his half hard dick pushing against the lace.  
“Oh.” She sighed. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. She should. It was impolite to stare but my electric shock of want that traveled through her had frozen her. Sebastian shifted his weight and her attention moved from his dick to the defined dip in of his iliac furrow and the vein that lined it. He cleared his throat and she looked up. Any trepidation at his revelation vanished when he saw her lust blow pupils. She licked her lips, shifting in her seat.  
“So you’ll keep my secret, May?” She bit her lip and nodded, pressing her thighs together more. She didn’t dare answer him verbally, fearing she might moan. Why hadn’t he covered himself back up? He was nearly fully hard but what finished it was the slight squeeze he gave himself with his other hand.  
The movement caught her eye and she watched as he squeezed his dick. “Fuck.” She let go of the death grip she had on the chair and ran her fingers through her hair. “Am I dreaming right now?”  
“No.”  
She looked up at him. His eyes had gone dark, much like her own. His lips parted and the tip of his tongue rolled between them. “Sebastian?”  
“Yes, May?”  
“Can I touch you?”  
“Please.” He tried not to sound desperate for it, but he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded. She scooted forward on the chair, her hands touching the fabric lightly. His pelvis twitched and she took some encouragement in that. Her palms flattened against him and rubbed his length then the cradle of his hips. He made a sound between a moan and a sigh.  
May rubbed her thighs for friction. She didn’t have a thing for men in women’s underwear. She’d never even thought about it. But in this moment, Sebastian with a hard cock in the pretty pale pink lace panties was the sexy fucking thing she’d ever seen. She leaned forward and mouthed him along the lace, pulling the sweatpants down to the tops of his thighs. Her saliva dampened the fabric until she reached the tip. She suckled him through the fabric, closing her eyes at the salty precum in the lace.  
“May?” The door to the room banged open.  
“Yea?”  
“You about done? I’m gonna head out.”  
“Yea, just finishing up.”  
“Did Sebastian leave?”  
“No, I’m still here.” He waved at the photographer over the top of the screen then rested his hand on it.  
“Oh. Everything ok?”  
“Yea, wardrobe malfunction.”  
“Alright then.” He laughed. “I’ll leave you to it.” The door closed with a loud click.  
May looked up at Sebastian, biting her already swollen lip nervously as she peeled the panties down his off his hips. He watched her in awed need as she ran her tongue down his length in the wet line, never breaking eye contact. She dipped lower to draw part of his ball sack into her mouth, sucking it gently them massaging her with her lips and tongue.  
He grunted, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning loud enough for anyone to hear. His grip on the screen tightened. “You don’t have to-Oh god!” She swooped her mouth over the end of him as took him as far as she could, which was almost all of him. His hips thrust to meet her eager mouth. The soft sounds of her sucking and his panting moans filled the quiet room.  
Sebastian rested his hand left hand on the top of her head, giving something to steady himself. His legs began to shake as the pressure built. He glanced to at her. She’d closed her eyes and looked positively blissful. Her own soft moans drew his attention to her hand between her legs, under her skirt.  
“Aw fuck.” He dropped his head back. “You like my cock, babygirl?” He moaned in affirmation. “Are you wet from sucking my cock, babygirl?”  
She pulled off him with a wet pop. “Yes, Daddy.” She looked up at him, drawing her tongue over the sensitive ridge of his head then back and forth on the very tip of him.  
Sebastian clenched his jaw. So she had a daddy kink too? “Turn around, babygirl. Bend over and grab the back of the chair.”  
May’s belly flipped. “Yes, Daddy.” He smirked at her breathless response. She did as he instructed, facing away from him and bending over the chair. He flipped the skirt up to reveal her ass. He leaned over her, rubbing his cock against the swell of her ass and the back of her slit.  
“May, tell Daddy what you want.” He reached underneath her to rub her clit through the fabric of her panties. Her hips jerked at the contact and he pressed himself tighter to her. She whimpered as he continued to rub slow, steady, firm circles on her clit, pushing the fabric through her pussy lips so that it was the only thing separating his flesh from hers. “Tell me or I’ll stop.” His warm breath fell against her neck just before his lips touched her. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No, please don’t stop.”  
“So tell me what you want me to do, May. How can Daddy make you feel good?” His teeth scraped along her shoulder. His free hand slipped under her shirt. The backs of his fingers curled against her belly then caressed up to her breast.  
May licked her lips, her hips cantering back as he worked her higher. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”  
Sebastian hummed against her ear. “Is that all you want, baby? Be specific so I get it right.”  
May whimpered as he held her breast in the palm of his hand, gently caressing the globe with the whole of his hand before he closed it. Her hips jerked. “I wanna cum, Daddy.”  
“On my fingers? On my cock?”  
“On your cock, please, Daddy.”  
“Since you asked so nicely, baby girl.” He stopped rubbing her clit to take a hold of himself. She whined at the loss of stimulation. He hushed her, pushing her panties to the side. “Patience, babygirl.” He pressed the tip of his cock against her opening then slid it back and forth in her arousal to make it easier. He pushed the tip in slowly. She cried out when he jerked her body back by the grip on her breast, filling her with the thrust of his hips.  
“Oh fuck!”  
Sebastian groaned. “Oh fuck, May, you’re so fucking tight.” He grunted with each snap of his hips. “Feel so good. Not gonna last long.” She whimpered and whined, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, babygirl, cum for me. Cum all over Daddy’s cock.” He reached under her again found her clit.  
May’s whimpers grew to moans. His cock brushed against her sweet spot over and over. Her moans grew to shouts. He grew louder as she did, letting her hear how good he felt. With an almost pained shout, she bowed in on herself, pushing back against him as her body stiffened with her orgasm. He grunted at the way her body rippled around him. He pulled out of her, pumping his cock as it shot cum onto the back of her panties.  
He fell against the screen then jumped unsuccessfully as it toppled to the floor, taking him with it. May crouched next to him. “Are you ok, Seb?”  
He laughed and fell back. “I’m alright.” She offered him her hand and he use more as brace to pull himself up than her strength. They righted the screen then worked in comfortable silence as she put away the rest of the clothes. “Listen, May?”  
“Yea?”  
“Do you…do you want company for you wine and Netflix?” He bit his lip as he looked up at her from the chair, shyly.  
Her beautiful smile brought one to his face. “I’d like that.”  
He drew her into his lap, forcing her to open her legs and straddle him. “And about the panties?”  
She laid her finger over his lips. “I’ll be our little secret.”


End file.
